Midna's wedding
by MostazalsLord
Summary: First fic. There is some fluff. Kinda corny in my opinion. Absolutely open to criticism. Midna finds out a previously unkown way ,for her people and herself, to consummate her relationship with Link.Won't be easy for the twili. Rated T just to be sure


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters used in this , enjoy, review, get a cookie** **and have a nice day. **

It was a beautiful moment at the twilight realm, everything was so quiet and wonderful. Twili kids playing near their houses, people laughing and talking about something regarding to the incoming days.

The palace, which Zant once ruled, was now under control of the true leader of the Twili: Midna , the twilight princess.  
>Guards were doing their usual job, however, these recent days they had been dealing with a pretty odd thing. Something like the events of these last days was never recorded in the Twili's story. Thus, nobody knew exactly what to do. And everyone was still thinking about the previous events to these days. . .<p>

A few weeks ago, both , the twilight realm and the light realm, were saved by the prophesied hero, Link. Along his journey, he and the twilight princess developed a strong bond, which went beyond a mere friendship. After defeating Ganondorf, the biggest threat to everything and everyone else, Midna utterly shattered the only link left between the realms:the twilight mirror. Doing so not only smashed any chance for evil to travel between the realms, it also prevented that two lovers could live in happiness. A few days past, and neither Link or Midna could bear the grief of being separated from each other.

Aware of the couple's situation and deeds, the goddesses agreed to fix the mirror, knowing that, shall evil rise again, there will be always someone to face it and defeat it. Thus, one day, the chosen hero by the goddesses, while he was on a ride towards the last place where he saw Midna for the last time, saw it:the frame of the mirror, which was once holding nothing but air, held the mirror of twilight. Without waver, he used it to reach the only cure for his broken heart.  
>He arrived where he expected. A lot of twilis looking at him, with a mingle of curiosity and fear. He stood up and ran as fast as he could, towards the place where he could find her.<p>

Bored and suffering for her choice of shattering the mirror, was Midna, minding her royal business, listening to the political garbage her advisers were talking about in the palace.

"I really want to take a break" said Midna tired to hear the same stuff over and over.

"So how shall we solve this problem, You Highness?" asked eagerly one of her advisers.

"I don't think I can figure that out right now, we shall keep discussing this affair tomorrow" Midna stated, leaving the room she was in.

She went outside to the courtyard, to fill her lungs with some fresh air and recall some funny and wonderful moments she had spent in her journey with Link. That made her feel better, but couldn't blot out the woe she still had. While she was walking and stretching outside her palace she noticed some flowers. They were blue flowers, just like the color of the eyes of that fiery, yet polite and kind, beast she once rode. A flood of thoughts drowned her.

"Will she ever be able to see him again?Will their lips ever meet?Will she ever be able to feel the warmth of his body?Will she ever be able to live with the man she loved?"

"_No_" she thought. She shattered the only chance for those things to happen, as well as Link's heart...and her own.

Tears began to shed over her face, as she fought the need to cry, the need to beg for a relief for the torment she had unleashed over herself.

"How could I be so stupid!" she whined covering her face with her hands.

She fell on her knees and began to cry louder, sobbing like someone who just lost everything one could care for.  
>Then, she felt something. A hand, gently removing her hands from her face, caressing her cheek.<p>

"Why is my cute imp crying like that?" said a known voice.

The twilight princess raised her sight, and big was her surprise when she found the one she missed so bad.

"L-Link. . . " She stuttered.

"I'm here now, _with you_" said Link with a smirk in his face.

She stood up and stared at him, as she caressed his face and his hair, feeling his presence for the first time after so much woe. Then, without hesitate, she leaned forward and kissed him. A passionate kiss, which was returned for Link with the same passion. Snuggling strongly against each other, they kept that moment for a few minutes, but they felt like it lasted for hours, as the joy invaded them both. When the wonderful moment was over, they looked at each other, both with a smile in their faces. Feelings were confessed, tears were drop and happiness filled their hearts that day.

Now due to those events, the twilight was going to witness the first wedding between a light dweller and someone from the twilight. And like with any wedding, it would drive everyone crazy with the stress of the preparations. . .

"_Nooooooooooooo!" _

"Your Highness!" shouted the guards of Midna's room.

"_This is awful, what I'm going to do now?" _was heard all over the palace.

"What happened princess Midna!" asked the guards

"_It's just that. . . I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" _Midna yelled, whining.

The guards went closer to their leader and saw her with two wedding dresses, both with an astounding beauty. They were confused and had no idea of what the heck was going on.

"Your highness, is there something wrong? asked one of the guards.

"Yes, there is something wrong. . . I can't choose!These dresses are both so pretty!" exclaimed Midna

With a look of fear in their faces the guards backed off from Midna. They knew she has been kinda oversensitive lately, and they knew that the last guard who tried to help her choose stuff for her wedding, ended up with a serious injure at the doctor's house, due to a bad choice for the wedding flowers, hence everyone was keeping an eye at her sudden emotional shifts. The twili knew she was an excellent leader, but she had her whims too, and the wedding thing was driving everyone crazy.

"What do you guys think?Which one would fit better for the occasion?" said Midna

But the guards were no longer there, they were running like hell, fearing to be the next victims of the princess's wrath due to a bad choice that they were likely going to make, courtesy of their poor knowledge about weddings.

"Call one of my advisers!" demanded Midna from her room.

Midna walked towards her bed and fell on it. She folded her arms in her chest and crossed her legs.

"I wanted to have a wedding, but there is a stupid rule saying I have to stay away from my fiancé during one day before the wedding. . . and despite I have already choose some things for it, I still can't make up my mind with these dresses!" thought Midna.

She then huffed and looked at her window.

"I wonder how is Link doing. . . " mumbled Midna

**Meanwhile, at the light realm. . . **

Link was walking towards a jewelry, resolved to get the most beautiful wedding ring he could get. He saved up a lot of rupees so he wasn't likely to have a lot of problems to buy what he was looking for. He went inside the jewelry and looked at the many jewels all over the place. He was fascinated, any thing over there would do.

"May I assist you, good sir?" said the shopkeeper.

"Eh, yes. I'm looking for a wedding ring with a little sapphire attached to it. "

"Ah, a soul in love, how wonderful. I have just what you need"

The shopkeeper went to the back of the jewelry and brought with him a small box. Then he showed the wedding ring to Link.

"Is this one ok for you?"

"Yes, this one will do. How much?

"three-thousand rupees"

"I'll take it"

Link then paid for it and went outside, with the new wedding ring he just bought lying in his hand. It was hard to gather that much rupees, he had to spend a while looking in the grass and slaying a lot of foes, but for Midna, he would do anything.

"I can't wait to see Midna's face when I show her this ring" Thought Link as he looked at the pretty ring.

He knew that Midna liked the color of his eyes:the blue, that's why he choosed this ring, so she could remember his eyes every time she looked at the ring.  
>Castle town was noisy as always, with people walking in the streets, laughing, talking, and doing their daily stuff. Link wanted some of his friends to come to the wedding, but they couldn't since they would turn into spirits. The wedding was mean to be held at the Twilight realm, hence only the twili were so stressed with the wedding, not the light dwellers.<p>

Link told his friends and the whole Ordon village, that he was getting married. Soon, every light dweller who knew about this wanted to get invited to the wedding, but Link explained them why they couldn't come to the wedding. They understood, but didn't like that new. Realizing the sadness in their faces, he told them that he was likely going to make out with Midna during their honeymoon, in the light realm. That made them feel better.  
>Link headed towards castle town, so at the morning of the next day, the wedding day, he could arrive at the twilight realm faster. He paid for a night at the inn, went inside of the room he rented, then he fell asleep , with a smile in his face.<p>

**Back at the twilight realm. . . **

Midna was sleeping in her bed, dreaming about Link. Peacefully sleeping, nothing could disturb her dream, nothing but. . .

"Princess Midna, Princess Midna!" an adviser rushed in, yelling like crazy.

"What is it?" Midna said groggily.

"Your Highness, it's the wedding day!" exclaimed the adviser.

"Uhh, the wedding?" Then she recalled it. "Oh, crap!it's true, today is my wedding and I still haven't choose a dress"

"Choose any, it doesn't matters at all!"

Big mistake.

The adviser soon regretted his words, as a hand-hair sent him flying towards the window with a punch, (he landed in a soft place though).

"Well, I don't do this often but. . . I'm desperate for help" thought Midna

She went to her royal terrace to request help from her people.

"Hey!People of the twilight realm, listen to your leader!"

"Hail Midna, the twilight princess!" the people shouted.

"I address to you not to command you, but to request your help"

The people stared at her, confused for what they were hearing from her leader. What could she possibly request from her people?The twili had been always ruled by their leaders, not having any choice in the political subjects or having the chance to help their leader whatsoever.

"I need you to help me choose something for my wedding. Is this dress. . . "

But she didn't finish her sentence, because she realized nobody was there anymore. Everyone fled from her when she asked for help with the wedding thing, because they knew they were likely going to get punched in the face by her mighty hand-hair, if they made a wrong choice. Nobody knew a thing about weddings, except Midna (she just knew a little because Zelda taught her some things about weddings).

A wedding. . . such thing was never done in the twilight realm. The twili didn't have such traditions. In the twilight realm, when a lad loves a gal (or backwards), they just kiss and say they love each other, then they go to their own house where they live together and do whatever they want. No celebrations. This wedding thing was totally new to everyone over there, and was, likely, something that the twili historians will discuss during generations, specially since the bride was the very same twilight princess.

When Midna learned about the weddings, she was fascinated by them. She wanted to have her own, with Link at the altar, kissing him and enjoying the happiness the moment would grant her. When she was reading a book showing the "rules" to make a wedding, she missed the part of the wedding's rules where it's explicitly stated that _both_ had to choose stuff for the wedding, not only the bride.  
>But the thrill of doing such a wonderful celebration made her close the book she was reading in a library of the light realm, right before she could read the part that involved the fiancé (thus, taking all the weight of the stress over her own shoulders).<br>But Midna just wanted her wedding to be perfect for Link, she wanted to show him, through this way, how much she was willing to consummate their relationship, both, in spirit and of course. . . flesh . She wanted it to be memorable, epic and awesome.

Midna finally managed to choose a dress, but only after praying to the goddesses for a signal of help, which came pretty quickly.  
>Midna was in her room, staring at the dresses, when a leaf fell over one of the dresses. It was a black dress, much like her skin, and it had green marks, but, different to those she used to wear over her skin or other clothes.<p>

Anyway, the moment of the wedding was near, so she called some servants to help her out with the last things to settle up. Moments later, Link, the future king of the twilight realm, arrived. This caused the twili to grab him and take him before the bride, so the celebration could finally begin.

Link was pulled inside a building , which was kind of a church, by the crowd. Then, he went to stand at the altar and wait for the bride, while the twili took their sits. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt, a gift given to him by the Mayor Bo.  
>A wedding melody started to be played, by some musicians of the twilight realm, using instruments that Link had never seen before. Still, it sounded pretty much like the wedding melodies he heard before when he was a kid at the Rusl's wedding.<p>

Then the bride showed up at the gate. Link just couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with that dress she was wearing.  
>Slowly walking towards the altar with a bouquet in her hands, she glared at Link with a smirk in her face. Link blushed so much, that his face was actually red like a tomato.<br>Midna felt the gaze of her people, looking at her, everyone feeling proud to have such a beautiful princess as their ruler.

She finally reached the altar and stared at Link through her emerald veil. Link smiled, and took her love's hand. Now they were both looking at who seemed to be a magician, filling the role one could call being the priest that says the holy words, so he began.

"Dear brothers and sisters, we are here present this day, to witness the union of these two lovers in holy marriage. Do you have the rings?"

Link and Midna looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded at the priest, before the ceremony could keep going.

"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses, do you take Midna as your wife, and swear to protect her, honor her, and love her, now and for ever, even after your last breath?"

"I do" confirmed Link with joy in his voice as he placed his ring on one of Midna's fingers

"And you Midna, twilight princess, do you take Link as your husband, and swear to protect him, honor him, and love him, now and for ever, even after your last breath?"

"I do" said Midna with a tear of joy shedding over her face, then placed a ruby ring on one of Link's fingers

"Now, by the power bestowed to my by the new rules that princess Midna made. . . "

But he paused. An awkward silence imposed it's presence. Everyone in the building angrily staring at him except for Link who wasn't totally sure if something was wrong (he didn't read the handbook that Midna herself wrote as a new _law_, regarding to the proceedings of a wedding in the twilight).

"Eh, what did I just say?" asked the confused priest

"You were supposed to say:bestowed to my by the goddesses" Midna whispered at him, almost clenching her teeth.

"Ouh, my bad" said the priest as he realized he was reading another part of the handbook

He cleared his throat and asked for pardon.

"By the power bestowed to my by the goddesses, I now proclaim you, wife and husband. You may kiss the bride"

Link removed the emerald veil of fabric from Midna's face. His eyes lost in her amber-red ones for a moment . Then he kissed her softly. Midna kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. Joy filling their hearts, as the present twili clapped and shouted. : "Long life to Link and Midna!Our new rulers!" .  
>The just married couple went outside the building, under a rain of flowers, really beautiful flowers. Midna turned her back on her people and threw the bouquet she was carrying. A bunch of twili chicks tried to grab it, but there was just way too many people trying to grab it, so in the end nobody knew exactly who managed to catch it.<br>Then Midna paused briefly the walk she was taking, and with a gesture of her hand, cutted off, every sound. She then said:

"Let's get this party started!" she shouted as she cuddled up with his beloved husband.

And thus, music began to play louder than before. Couples dancing at the courtyard, Midna and Link sticking out among the multitude, since it was Midna and Link's wedding. A twili musician began to sing a slow song of love, his voice was deep and loud, and it gave the party the ambient that Midna wanted for that moment. Link wrapped her waist with his arms, and then they began to dance slowly. Midna buried her head in his strong chest, and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment for a while. Still dancing, she looked up at his face before the musician got to the final part of the song.

"Link. . . ?" purred Midna.

"Yes, darling?" asked Link.

"Say it. . . " Midna said.

Without need to think the answer Link replied at her ear gently.

"_I love you Midna_" said Link as he caressed her fiery hair.

Midna hugged him as strong as she could. . . she was with the man she loved, and he loved her back, her life couldn't be happier. . .

**Yes, I'm crazy for writing this, but I'm even more crazy for wanting to be present in such moment, cheering Link and Midna!. . . odd, ain't it?Thanks for your time, feel free to review. **


End file.
